marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Medusa
Medusa |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story |tab4 = Gallery }} |origin = Earth-616 |crystal = Prehensile Crystal Maned Crystal |ability1 = Armor Break |ability2 = Armor Shattered |ability3 = Bleed |ability4 = Poison Immunity |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }} Medusa is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Born into the Inhuman Royal Family of Attilan, Medusa was exposed to the mutagenic Terrigen Mists when she was only an infant. This transformation endowed her with tougher-than-steel hair and the ability to control each strand like an added appendage. Along with her husband, Black Bolt, Medusa leads her people as the Queen of the Inhumans in their search for a better place in the world. Stats Abilities Passive: *An enhanced immune system provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. On Medium Attacks *Medusa slashes with her hair, breaking the opponent’s Armor and applying 352.94 Armor Rating reduction for 3.6 seconds. Armor Shattered *When the opponent suffers from 6 active Armor Break Debuffs, their Armor Breaks will turn into an Armor Shattered Debuff, reducing Armor Rating by 2444.45 for 26 seconds. *While Armor Shattered is active, opponents cannot suffer from further Armor Breaks nor activate their Armor Buffs. Additionally, this Debuff shatters Robot Champion’s systems, reducing their Ability Accuracy and Power Gain by 100%. Critical Light Attacks and All Heavy Attacks: *100% chance to inflict Bleed if Armor Shattered is active, dealing 25.66 damage per second until Armor Shattered expires. Special Attacks Special 1: 'Split Ends – Medusa individually controls each strand of her hair to subdue opponents with a 4-hit combo. *Medusa inflicts a 4-hit combo, each breaking the opponent’s Armor and reducing their Armor Rating by 352.94 per stack for 6 seconds '''Special 2: '''Swinging Strands – Medusa swings her body, striking her opponents with a combination of sword and hair attacks. *Medusa performs a 10-hit combo, each hit has a 60% chance to inflict Bleed if Armor Shattered is active, dealing 513.2 Direct Damage over 2 seconds. *Stuns the opponent for 3.5 seconds if Armor Shattered is inactive. '''Special 3: '''Rite of Royalty – Wielding blades in her hands and hair, Medusa shows her opponents that she is the Inhuman Queen for a reason. *Inflicts Armor Shattered, reducing the opponent’s Armor Rating by 2444.45 for 35 seconds. Signature Ability Locked= *'Living Strands **Medusa can precisely control the movement of each strand of her hair, enabling her to Auto Block incoming attacks. |-|Unlocked= *'Living Strands' **Medusa gains a Fury Buff every 3 seconds, up to 3 stacks, each increasing Attack by 218.11. Fury Buffs expire 14 seconds after reaching the maximum amount. **When struck twice, Medusa has 10~90% chance to Auto Block with her hair, breaking the opponent’s combo, for the cost of 3 Fury Buffs. This can trigger Parry. Victory Animation Medusa turns around. Synergy Bonuses Recommended Masteries *'Deep Wounds:' Medusa’s Special 2 is able to inflict a lot of short Bleeds, Deep Wounds will more than double the damage inflicted by those Bleeds. Additionally, when the opponent’s Armor is Shattered, Medusa will constantly inflict Bleeds through her Sword Attacks, quickly finishing opponents off when she has more Health Points than them. *'Extended and Enhanced Fury:' Medusa can get a lot of Fury Buffs when awakened, extending their duration and enhancing their effectiveness will add a lot more burst damage capacity especially when pairing that with her Armor Breaks, Bleeds, and the Inhuman Royal Family synergy with Black Bolt and Karnak. *'Parry:' Medusa’s signature ability, Living Strands provides a chance to break the opponent’s combo by activating an Auto-Block. This ability can not only save you from a deadly combo, but can also Stun the opponent if you have the Parry Mastery, allowing Medusa to safely start her own combo. Strengths *'Black Panther (Civil War):' Medusa’s new Armor Shattered Debuff prevents opponents from activating their Armor Buffs, meaning Black Panther will not be able to take advantage of his Reflect Stun ability. *'Ultron, Vision (Robots):' Armor Shattered has a pretty long duration, and against Robots it has an extremely potent bonus which is reducing their Ability Accuracy to 0. A great counter to Ultron’s Regeneration and Vision’s Power Gain effects. Weaknesses *'Doctor Strange:' Medusa heavily relies on her Fury Buffs to Auto Block and for general damage output. Doctor Strange not only has the power to passively Nullify those Buffs, but also has Class Advantage against Cosmic Champions. *'Colossus, Ghost Rider:' Bleed Immune Champions greatly reduces Medusa’s burst damage capabilities. External links * Trivia Medusa was obtainable in the Ultimate Inhumans Bundle on September 8th, 2017 References Navigation Category:Cosmic